Our dirty little secret
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Happens after S2E2, will run along Canon but be AU. It's both StElena and DElena but probably not in the way you think. The beginning chapters are PG 13, but it will get smutty eventually .*ON HIATUS UNTIL I FIGURE HOW TO TIE THE PLOT TOGETHER*
1. Ungrateful little witchy witch

**~ Our dirty little secret ~**

**************This FF takes place after Season 2 Episode 2 and it will probably swerve away from what happened in the show into an alternative reality.**

******AN: I know i said i would disappear from FF for this month but this story was nagging me so much to be published that i *had to* acquiesce. Since i have been a good little artist and finished one painting and started a new one, i though i could give in :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. **

* * *

"Yeah well, _maybe I'm tired of your not so veiled treats witchy_!" - Damon growled at Bonnie who was so angry herself that she couldn't find enough sense to cower away from the seething murderous vampire.

Elena watched with dread the confrontation between her best friend and Damon not knowing who to be more afraid for.

"_You don't scare me Damon._" - Bonnie's voice was hard and steely as she stood her ground - " And it is _your_ stupid fault that Caroline is a vampire!" – she bellowed back at him.

"Because _YOU_ manipulated me into give her my blood. So this one is on you missy!"

Bonnie glared at him, her stance filled with self-righteousness. Suddenly, Damon winced and crumbled to the ground bringing his hands to his head as a sharp pain burst through his brain as Bonnie exacted her revenge by giving him an instant aneurism.

"I'm just about DONE with you witchy." - Damon snarled menacing – "Any last wishes before I rip your righteous throat?"- he hissed, his eyes darkening and his fangs extending.

"_Damon no!_" - Elena screeched.

She hurriedly placed herself between him and Bonnie. Hoping her human body would shield him from Bonnie's magic and stop him from doing something that would make her hate him forever. Elena's brain tried to point out that her actions should have been motivated by a need to protect _her friend_ Bonnie _above all_ else not... Elena shrugged the thought away in favor of focusing in the matter at hand. Well, the matter under her hands she thought as she pressed her palms on Damon's hard, well defined abs.

Damon cocked his head to better look at Elena. His features returned to normal, but his eyes still burnt with anger as he spoke to her eerily calm.

"I would stop that if I were you Elena." - his voice was velvety but there was menace in every syllable making Elena instinctively break contact with his body, but she didn't move an inch away from him.

"Please Damon, don't hurt Bonnie." – she pleaded with her brown eyes – "She is talking nonsense be..."

"I am _NOT_ talking nonsense Elena." - Bonnie interrupted.

"Yes you _fucking_ are Bonnie. " - Elena looked back at her friend glaring furiously - "Now shut the fuck up."

Damon looked at Elena curiously wondering what had gotten into the normally sunny side up girl. When she turned towards him her eyes were so intense that he would have stopped breathing if he were human.

"Damon…" - she pleaded again, placing a placating hand against his heart -" We know that Caroline is only alive as such because of _you_ and **_I_** will always be thankful for that. So please, please don't do anything that will force me hate you forever." - Elena begged with her words and eyes and then mumbled very quiet so only his vampire ears could hear - "I couldn't bear to hate you, please, don't do this."

To say that Damon was intrigued would be the understatement of the century. Her words trapping him into deep thought as the vampire tried to decipher the meaning behind them by staring deep into Elena's doe eyes. Elena returned his stare, her hand sinking further over his heart, her breath fanning over his face.

Sensing Damon's distraction, a still vengeful Bonnie started muttering a spell. Elena and Damon were so caught up in each other's gaze that they only realized what the witch was doing when there was a violent gust of wind. Before they could understand what was happening, Damon's body was lifted up mid air, his back arching as he started screaming in soul splitting agony. Elena looked at him helplessly, dazedly, until she realized that his predicament was Bonnie's doing. With a primeval screech, Elena immediately pounced on the witch, making her stop the spell by the sheer force of the impact of Elena's body against her mid section. Before Elena could give Bonnie a piece of her mind she heard an inhuman gurgle behind her. In horror, Elena turned to see Damon's limp body on the floor, still as death. She pushed herself from Bonnie and ran to Damon's side, falling to the floor and throwing her arms around him, capturing Damon into the safety of her embrace.

Elena checked him over, up and down, looking for signs that her friend hadn't killed him. Not an easy task since Damon didn't have a beating heart or needed to breathe. So Elena looked for wounds, caressed his face, tidied up his hair and clothes expectantly.

She was so engrossed in her examination that she didn't notice Bonnie approaching until she saw her shadow looming over them. Elena looked up at her friend enraged.

"What did you do to him?" - she whispered angrily trying to fight the spilling tears in her eyes.

"He needs to learn a lesson."- Bonnie replied in a hard voice, but seeing the pain in her friends eye - "He will be fine, it is only temporary so that he has a chance to learn Elena." - she offered apologetically.

"You need to leave."- Elena said calmly turning her back to Bonnie. She took a deep breath to collect herself and continued to search Damon's face for a sign of life.

"Elena, I..." – Bonnie replied aghast.

"_NOW_ Bonnie, you need to leave NOW." - Elena bellowed - "I can't be around you right now. GO, or I'll finish you myself."

Bonnie made to reply but Elena looked at her with so much loathing and hate that she just ran away from the pain it caused her.

* * *

**Ok, end of chapter one. Read and review and make me happy please! I may take forever but i always do my best to reply! xoxo**


	2. Robbed blind

**AN: I had the two first chapters roughly drafted so it wasn't too hard to upload. As with my other stories, if I can i will upload more before May.**

* * *

Elena held Damon's body close to her, holding his head against her chest, hoping that Bonnie hadn't hurt him too much or permanently. She didn't trust her friend's words and would only breathe easy again when Damon woke up and she could see that trademark smirk grace his gorgeous lips. The thought made her smirk against her tears and Elena couldn't help but trace Damon's lower lip with the pads of her fingers, ghosting over their perfect form as if in a trance. When Elena felt him stirring, she withdrew her hand as if burned but her heart leaped with unbounded joy.

"Elena…" - Damon mumbled weakly.

"Shhh, I'm here Damon" - she replied soothingly, kissing the top of his head as she softly caressed his cheek.

When Damon's eyes found her however, there was so much pain reflected in them that her heart broke into smithereens.

"You tricked me..." – he whispered brokenly and Elena furrowed her eye brows looking at him questioning.

"I-I don't understand what you are talking about Damon."

"You distracted me so Bonnie could…" - when understanding dawned Elena gasped and started shaking her head furiously

"_No Damon, no._" - she blurted out - "I _swear_ I didn't know. I would _never_ let anyone hurt you." - Elena bent down so that her forehead touched his -"I swear...you have to believe me Damon." - she whispered tremulously.

Damon reached his hand up and wrapped it around her cheek, Elena leaned in and closed her eyes.

"I believe you Elena." - Damon said as he looked at her tenderly -"Now help a guy up so that I can get home will you?"

Elena put his arm around her neck and helped him get up. Damon grunted at the pain and stiffness trapping his limbs.

Once Damon was standing as leaning on her, Elena started making her way to the car . After a few steps, Damon's head snapped up and he froze on the spot. Elena looked around panicking, searching for the source of danger, when she found none she turned to Damon.

"What's wrong?" – she asked, fear emanating from her every pore.

"Your heart, it-it's not beating!" – Damon said with a strangled voice and wide eyes.

"Haha. Very funny Damon!" – Elena rolled her eyes and tried to make him move - "Glad to see your humor is still intact."

Damon stood rooted to the spot as if made of granite. Elena looked up at him questioningly, annoyance beginning to show.

"Elena, I am dead serious. I cannot hear your heart." – Damon said still frozen in place.

With a sigh, Elena let go of his arm and reached to check her pulse, feeling utterly ridiculous.

"Damon, my heart _is_ beating fine!" – Elena huffed - "Now can we please get to the car?"

Damon looked even more confused and reached out to her pulse point. His eyes went wide and his brow knitted. Startling Elena, he bent down to her neck to sniff her.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" – Elena asked him, giving him a halfhearted shove and beginning to feel uncomfortable with his odd behaviour.

"Elena, please say something as quietly as you can." – he replied swallowing hard.

"Damon! This is becoming really annoying." – Elena snapped back.

"_Elena please_." – Damon pleaded and there was a desperation in his voice and in his eyes that deeply frightened her.

"Ok, ok,ok. Gee…" – she rolled her eyes and whispered –"I am not wearing panties."

"Oh god!" – Damon wailed and sat on the floor bracing his knees.

"Ok… not the reaction I was expecting!" – Elena mumbled.

"Stupid, stupid witch!" - Damon mumbled swaying back and forth on the spot.

Elena looked at him alarmed.

"Damon, it was a joke for Christ sake! I am wearing panties, no need to overreact!"

"What? Panties? _What the fuck are you talking about Elena?_" – Damon looked at her exasperated.

"Ermm, what are _you_ talking about? What's going on Damon?"

"Oh, _nothing_ really." – he replied sarcastically –"Just that stupid witch friend of yours did something to block my super hearing, my sense of smell and my super vision. **_No biggie._**"

"_You can't be serious?_" – Elena replied shocked, but Damon's dark glare told her he was – "Oh no!" - she whispered, her hand flying to her mouth in horror.

Damon's phone rang, bringing them both back to reality.

"What?" - Damon barked into the phone.

"_Damon, something is wrong!" – Stefan said in a panicked voice –_ "I-I came back from Caroline and took a nap. When I woke up my hearing, my vision and my sense of smell were gone!" - the younger Salvatore's voice was full of dread - "Can you come home please? "

"Calm down Stefan. I'll be there in a sec." – Damon hung up as he stood up – "The fucking witch screwed up my brother too." – were the only words he spat out before roughly grabbing Elena's hand and getting into the car.

Damon drove like a lunatic trying to get to the boarding house. Elena wondered if she should point out that maybe he would not survive if they ended up wrapped around a tree. However, one side glance at Damon and the way his jaw was set convinced her that silence was the only option if she wanted to come out of this night alive.

* * *

**Ok doki, hope you liked it. R&R please? xoxo**


	3. Emotional baggage

**AN: Finally a new chapter for this story! Sorry it has been taking me so long! Hope you enjoy it! let me know if you do. xoxo**

* * *

When Damon and Elena came through the front door of the boarding house Stefan flashed to their side.

"Damon.." – the words died in his mouth and his expression turned from relief to confusion the moment he saw Elena. Stefan's eyes darted back and forth between his girlfriend and his brother, the frown on his face deepening by the second.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" – Stefan asked in a low voice only to see Elena momentarily cast her eyes down, making him even more suspicious.

Damon rolled his eyes at how teenager like both Elena and Stefan were acting.

"She was with me when Sabrina did her voodoo on us." – he said exasperated and moved around his brother to go and grab a drink.

Stefan stayed rooted on the spot, penetrating eyes trained on Elena, a century of sibling rivalry playing devil's advocate in his mind. The girl in question was feeling very awkward and gave him a sheepish smile that she hoped would get her off the hook. Elena knew that any interaction between her and Damon was a sore subject for the younger Salvatore.

Stefan took a deep breath and turned around to follow Damon. Elena used her "get out of jail free card" to go the same way, hoping she had avoided the 50 questions and accusations game with her boyfriend.

"Bonnie did this? " - Stefan asked his brother wearily.

"Yep, she went all witches of Eastwick on my ass." – Damon quipped.

"What did you do?" – Stefan demanded, encroaching on Damon's personal space.

"What did _I _ do?" - Damon snarled.

"Yes Damon, _what did you do_ this time?" - low growls could be heard emanating from both brothers.

"Stefan stop!" – Elena shrieked – "It wasn't his fault!"

Stefan turned to look at her, anger and incredulity clear in his eyes. His voice rising up a notch he turned again to Damon.

"You compelled her?"

Damon had to chuckle.

"Yeah, because the only way Elena would defend me is if she is out of her mind right?" – he seethed –"Move away brother."

Stefan didn't move away, actually he moved closer and grabbed Damon's neck in a stronghold choke. Damon growled and shoved him away. Stefan collapsed against the book case whilst Damon smoothed his shirt down. Before he could get all the creases out Stefan was hurling himself at him again, only this time he had to stop himself midflight because Elena had bravely placed her body in front of Damon's. Stefan's body collided with the wall to the left of Damon and Elena's bodies.

"What are you doing?" – Stefan wailed –"How can you believe his lies?"

"Stefan listen to me." – Elena pleaded –"You are overreacting. Just like Bonnie overreacted. Damon is not lying, _he is a victim here_!"

Stefan snorted dismissively.

"Next you will be telling me that he is a good guy Elena."

Damon smirked and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know if I would go that far." – Elena mumbled giving Damon a sour look.

.

.

.

Stefan paced up and down in front of the fireplace, worried lines chiseled on his forehead as he was watched by the hawk like eyes of his older brother. Damon's agitation was less obvious but just as palpable as he swirled the bourbon around in his glass, taking sips of the amber liquid to calm himself a little at a time. The brothers sighed as they heard Elena _finally_ say goodbye, shut her mobile close and walk out of the library. She had a pensive faraway look on her face, but at least she wasn't terrified or panicking, so the news couldn't be that bad they concluded.

"Ok." – Elena sighed as she sat down on the arm chair next to Damon, stealing his drink for a quick sip. Damon eyed her actions with a raised eyebrow and a faint amused smirk playing on his lips. Elena returned the tumbler to its owner, shivering slightly as their skins brushed against each other. Her eyes reactively met Damon's before she could gain control of her mind and body.

"Elena?" – Stefan's anxious voice demanded her attention.

"Yeah, well…It is not as bad as we thought it would be." – Damon snorted and Elena glared at him –"Well, it isn't permanent at least!" – she raised her hands above her head in exasperation.

Stefan sat on the arm of the arm chair next to her and placed a firm but placating hand on her shoulder. Elena looked up at him and nodded.

"Sorry. It's a little frustrating!"

"You think?" – Damon snapped.

"What my brother is trying to say Elena." – Stefan glared at Damon to be quiet –"Is that for the first time in decades we are feeling vulnerable. So please ignore our lack of patience and put us out of our misery with the truth."

"Sorry… Yes, well, Bonnie says that it is temporary... But she doesn't know if temporary means a day, a week or a month."

"Fucking perfect" – Damon mumbled under his breath and Elena decided it was best to ignore him altogether.

"During which time you will still have your immortality, fangs, strength and speed… What you will not have is enhanced sense of vision, hearing or smell. That's all."

"That's all?" – Damon seethed –"Are you fucking serious?"

"She could have taken it all away Damon…" – Elena pouted a little, upset at being used as a punch bag for his anger.

"Ohhh, so that makes it all better then!" – he cooed sarcastically.

"Of course it doesn't."- Stefan replied before Elena could add more wood to the pyre –"But at least we know what we are dealing with right?"

Damon snorted derisively getting up and walking to the drinks cart to top up his empty glass.

"Come on," – Stefan turned to Elena – "I'll take you home."

Elena nodded and followed Stefan out of the room but not before she stole a last longing glance at Damon. Stefan caught her straying eyes and wrapped a possessive hand around Elena's arm making her wince and look at him.

"Stop it." – she hissed taken aback.

"I'll stop when you give me no reason to worry Elena." - he hissed into her ear menacingly.

.

.

.

Stefan didn't let Elena go until he had pushed her into the passenger seat of her car. When he took his place behind the wheel he was met with her angry stare.

"What was that for?" - she asked rubbing her sore arms.

"I was trying to unglue your wandering gaze from my brother." – he said through gritted teeth.

"When did this become about him Stefan?"

"Oh, I think you have a better answer than me for that Elena." – he looked at her with disdain –"Care to share?"

"What? You are insane!"

"I _saw_ you looking Elena!"

"Yeah, I looked!" – she screamed furiously –"I was wondering if I should get him to promise not to go after Bonnie! So I looked! Sue me you psycho!"

They had arrived at Elena's house and she was half out of the car when he met her on the other side and held her hands in his.

"I'm sorry Elena…" – he whispered, lowering his forehead to lean against hers and keeping a strong hold on her hand –"Damon and I… _WE_ have issues, and baggage…, and sometimes it gets to me and makes me insane."

He looked up to her face to find her eyes frosty and unwelcoming.

"You are right Stefan. _You and Damon have problems_, so please leave the _me_ fuck out of it. Take your insanity with you on a break because I don't want to do this" – Elena motioned back and forth between them –"If there are three people in this relationship."

"Elena?" – Stefan said in a panicked voice –"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I haven't decided yet." – she pulled her hands from his grasp –"But I definitely want a break _from you_. No phone calls, no visits, no coming into my room or stalking me. Understood?"

Stefan didn't have the strength to say anything, his mind was reeling, his heart was breaking and all he could do was nod.

"Great!" – Elena said acidly –"Goodnight Stefan."

Elena walked decisively towards her front door and closed it behind her.

"Elena?" – Aunt Jenna's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah is me. I'm not feeling well, goodnight." – was all Elena offered before sprinting to her room, locking the door, toeing her shoes off and sliding to the floor sobbing.

Jenna knew better than talk to her niece when she was in one of her moods, so she let her be and returned to her cooking.

Elena hugged herself as the tears fell down her cheeks, trying to stop her body from succumbing to the emotional pain. She was so caught up in her own world that she only noticed she wasn't alone after strong hands pull her up into a hug and held her tight as she cried her eyes away.

"Damon…" – she whispered brokenly – "What are you doing here?"

"I saw how he handled you at the boarding house." – he answered quietly –"I had to see if you were ok."

"You shouldn't be here" – Elena mumbled into his chest but her arms only tightened around his waist.

"Let's not worry about that." – he breathed as he kissed the top of her head and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

After she was tucked in Damon made to leave but Elena's hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Stay"- she whispered sleepily.

Damon looked at her pensively for a second before removing his shoes and lying beside her. Elena wrapped herself around him and felt into a deep slumber, leaving Damon to ponder if he had gotten to heaven or hell.

* * *

**R&R, let me know what you think. xoxo**


	4. Sunny side up

**AN: LOL! As a DElena shipper myself, I sometimes forget there are StElena readers out there. This chapter is dedicated to those of you that couldn't bear Stefan and Elena breaking up. xoxo**

* * *

Elena opened her eyes slowly, immediately feeling the bruises on her arms ache before she was distracted by a flowery smell. For a second she thought it might be Damon still lying next to her and she blushed at thinking of how she had begged him to stay last night. She knew better than to get too close to her boyfriend's brother. Damon and Stefan clearly had a lot of baggage between them and most of it seemed to be firmly stored in the girlfriend department. But Elena hadn't wanted to be alone last night. Elena had told Stefan to take a hike yesterday and she was still somewhat angry at him, but he didn't deserve her falling into his brother's arms, even if it was literally and not metaphorically. It would still hurt him.

Regret filled Elena as she remembered the expression of pain on Stefan's face. She had been so very angry with him last night that the feminist, "No man can tell me what to do", side of her had lashed out at him for manhandling her in a fit of jealousy. So he told him to back off, she told him to go away… She tried to hurt him emotionally and hit the bulls eye.

A light breeze came through her open window and the smell of flowers assaulted her senses again. Elena turned on her pillow to see a handpicked bouquet of sunny daffodils tied up with a red ribbon and a note. Elena reached for the bouquet, somewhat dreading that she might have given Damon the wrong idea and that this was some romantic gesture from his part.

A timid smile spread on Elena's lips when she opened the note. The beautiful penmanship of her boyfriend covered the paper in five simple lines.

'_I am truly sorry for last night. _

_I shouldn't let my demons get the best of me. _

_I never meant to hurt you Elena… I love you too much. _

_Forever yours._

_S.'_

Elena pressed the note against her chest and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers before reaching for her phone to call Stefan. As she opened her mobile she noticed she had a new message and opened it to read.

'_Sorry to sleep and run but baby bro came over and I thought it better to not give him a reason for another tantrum. D_"

Elena re-read the message three times trying to decide if she should answer or not. In the end she shook her head and called Stefan.

"Elena" – his voice echoed full of hope after the first ringtone.

"Hi" – she said shyly –"Hmm… can I pick you up? I would like to talk."

"Of course." – came Stefan's eager reply –"How long do I have?"

"Thirty minutes?" – Elena answered with a bit more bounce in her voice.

"Great! See you soon." – she could hear the smile in his voice.

"See you soon."- she replied and hung up making her way to the shower to get ready for her date – "With my boyfriend." – she added out loud to no one in particular.

.

.

.

Stefan hung up the phone with a smile, hoping against hope that he and Elena would be reconciled in 30 minutes and yesterday would be just a bad memory. When he turned around he saw his brother leaning against the archway, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Are you back into paradise Romeo?" – he quipped.

Stefan shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Sorry for assuming the worse about you yesterday Damon."

"Yeah, yeah." –Damon said dismissively – "Save your apologies for someone that cares."

"Damon…"

"Stefan…" – Damon wiggled his eyebrows at his brother

"Seriously Damon."

Damon avoided the heart to heart and addressed something of a more practical nature.

"How are you feeling today baby bro? Still bewitched?"

"Yeah" – Stefan replied frowning and reaching out to scratch the back on his head – "You?"

"Same." – he replied and made to leave.

"Damon,"

"Stefan?"

"You won't do anything stupid like killing Bonnie will you?"

Damon paused a little and then smirked.

"Not yet." – and with that cryptic reply he left Stefan behind wondering what exactly did his brother meet by that.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. R & R please :)**


	5. Author's note

Dearest readers,

Sorry to raise your hopes up but this is *not* a new chapter. I am shamelessly using the fact that you will be so wrapped up on the TVD season starting to let you know that there will be no updates to this story until mid December.

But wait! Don't hate me yet! **I will be writing** the complete story during November, but I will not have access to the internet so that is why it won't be published until I get back. When I do, I will try to publish a chapter a day ok?

**I appreciate your loyalty and your patience.**

xoxo


End file.
